vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle of Chaythe
Carmilla_Castlel.jpg|The Castle of Chaythe Carmilla_Greeting_001.jpg|Castle doors Meier_Link_and_Charlotte_Elborne_snapshot_004.jpg|Rooms with Mirrors D_and_Leila_watch_ship_.jpg|Ion Bat Shaped Ships The Castle of Chaythe is an ancient, Greater Noble's castle in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. It is the abode of Countess Carmilla. It is here that the Sacred Ancestor put a sword through her heart after 5,000 years of her reign. The Castle of Chaythe is located in the Western Frontier Sector and seems to take the place of the Claybourne States, or exists in the famed city of the book. History The castle is over 5,000 years old, and for that time, the castle has remained spotless of any dirt or decay, even after Carmilla has passed onto her ethereal, ghostly form. The various machines and technology have remained in perfect working order. This is most likely due to her sorcery. The style of the castle is a mix of old world and new world, with the elegance of the old world displayed within its general Gothic architecture. The new world is shown through the technology being of the highest quality and beyond most others outside of the area, and some of its ancillary architecture, such as the large support struts surrounding the castle, giving off the appearance of spider legs. It is fitting for her station and the company she held with the Vampire King. The central room adorns a portrait of Carmilla, that appears to be made by a highly skilled artist. There are several dining rooms, and many rooms have large mirrors in place. Seeing as Carmilla is of vampire nature, this is something unheard of in the castles and dwellings of the Nobility since they don't cast a reflection. The guest rooms, like the other rooms, are spacious and of the highest quality imaginable. She may have used a combination of her sorcery and technology to stylize her dwellings. The basement has a moat with deep water. The area is infested with creatures of all types under her control. There is also a morgue inside of the castle, likely for Carmilla's victims. The Castle is also equipped with many spaceships that appear to be some what bat shaped. They may possibly be the same Ion Bat Spaceships mentioned in Noble V: Greylancer. Appearances in Media Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust The Castle of Chaythe is a major setting in the film Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. Being Carmilla's place of residence, even in death, it is the area that she lures Meier Link and Charlotte to in an attempt to bathe in Charlotte's blood, so she may leave her ethereal form and bring herself back to life. It is in this castle that Carmilla's ethereal form plays tricks and messes with the minds of the bounty hunters trying to save Charlotte. It is also Borgoff Marcus' place of death, as Carmilla kills him in the castle's morgue. After Carmilla is defeated and Meier Link with Charlotte escape in a spaceship, the castle crumbles. Vampire Hunter D (video game) The Castle of Chaythe is the main (and only) setting for the Vampire Hunter D video game. Although the video game isn't canon, as a loosely based adaptation of Bloodlust, the castle itself is expanded upon from its other appearances, and allows the player to explore its halls. D is tasked with exploring the castle in search of Charlotte and Meier Link. Notable areas that D explores in the castle include its main halls, the sewer system, Carmilla's room, the "spider hallway" (a large, futuristic looking lobby area that leads to 6 separate hallways), and the Sun and Moon Towers, respectively. The sun tower houses an Artificial Miniature Sun that Carmilla has Bengé use as a weapon against D. It is revealed in the video game that the Castle of Chaythe has 4 stories. Although the game has multiple endings, the castle crumbles at the end of each one, much like it does in Bloodlust. Trivia *The Castle of Chaythe is likely inspired by Cachtice Castle, AKA Castle Cjeste; the real world Slovakian castle of "The Blood Countess" Elizabeth Bathory, whom likely inspired Carmilla herself. It is also the castle used in the classic, German expressionist vampire film, Nosferatu, where it is depicted as Count Orlok's castle. Category:Locations Category:Technology Category:Weapons